


No More Heroes 09

by Sususulia



Category: Garou: Mark of the Wolves
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sususulia/pseuds/Sususulia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这里只放肉，主文在Lofter上霜之叹息http://mathemusician.lofter.com/post/1dbd16fb_ac82037</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Heroes 09

**Author's Note:**

> 冰火play……其实有点想试一下的说～

“啊，这倒是给了我灵感（作者乱入：也给了我灵感＝w＝）。”  
长沙发默默地承受着连头发都纠缠得难解难分的双份体重，快速解决掉彼此衣物的两人赤裸的皮肤蹭在皮质表面上发出滞涩的声响。Terry探起上身从杯子里拿出了一个冰球叼在嘴上，低头吻上对方的身体。寒冷的冰与温热的唇悬殊的温差令之下的皮肤瑟缩着躲避他攻城略池的迂回路线。  
“喂——很冰啊！”青年推着他的头抗议，“根本不好玩吧！”  
叼着冰的男人向他比了一个“嘘——”的手势，把冰遗留在肚脐处，张口含住已经很精神的部位，微凉的舌尖轻绕着潦草爱抚便感到它迅速地变硬充血。在对方由清晰变至有些作哽的吸气声中，他将顶部抵在上颚处，一路滑到喉咙。  
即使在性爱中着力取悦对方，Terry并不常做这种多少会有些不适的事；然而就反应来看，效果似乎还不错。  
“哈啊——不行，Terry你快起来……我要——哇啊啊啊！你——你搞什么，混蛋！”  
“慢慢来～你太心急了，”长发的男子拿起冰块轻轻贴了一下那物事的底端，解决了对方太敏感的问题，也因此结结实实挨了一脚。他暗自笑着排空嘴里的空气，用嘴唇包住牙齿在前部摩挲；光滑的口腔黏膜清晰地感受到对方的跳动，Terry再次吞吐了下去。青年的声音里带上了深眠初醒的睫毛般的轻颤，方才不由自主夹在他的头两侧的双腿也软了下来。  
一来二去地玩到冰球化光，下颌发酸，Terry才在喉间用上几分力气，引得青年终于释放了出来。  
“Rookie……现在问好像不太合适但我在意很久了，”将口中的液体吐到杯子里，Terry开口问四肢平摊眼神迷离的狼崽，“最开始你小子为什么那么长时间都没有联络我？”  
“你……你不是也一样没有联络我吗老男人！”依旧喘息着，Rock的声音带着些许浓重的鼻音。  
“你身处这种环境谁知道在干什么能不能随便接电话啊！”  
“那不是更需要担心一下嘛！”红眼青年小声嘀咕道，“你一点担心我的迹象都没有！”  
“……”  
Terry把年轻人漂亮的身体捞到怀里，用嘴唇蹭了蹭对方不满时习惯性紧抿的嘴角，“我不担心你哟，Rookie。”  
宽厚的掌抚过骨架匀称的肩背，轻轻地在体侧摩挲，给暴露在空气中变得微凉的皮肤带来想要靠近的暖度。Rock随着他的动作舒展了身体，不解地直直看着他，目光中的埋怨软化下来，甚至有几分娇嗔的风情。  
“担心的话，就要有Rookie可能遇上不好事情的假设吧，”传说之狼笑出一口白牙，不自禁地用嘴唇去碰触那对似乎在太过认真地等待的红眼睛，“我可不想让那种念头出现在脑子里。”  
躲避性的闭上眼睛，青年愣怔了一会儿，轻轻把头埋进他的胸口，“……真是强词夺理啊，Terry。”含混的嘟囔低低传来。  
传说之狼揉着眼前毛茸茸的脑袋，哈哈地笑着。  
“明明是一直跟Blue姐在成双入对——”  
意识到了什么，青年立刻住了口，然而显然已经有些迟了；停下蹂躏他头发的Terry将两人拉至面对面，蓝眼睛里先是闪过惊讶，再是了然，然后夹带了几分在他看来很危险的似笑非笑。  
“都动用了Howard的手段……这么不坦率的公报私仇没关系么，”Terry回身又从杯中挑了一块冰，“看来真得做点什么，让你好好记住要交给我多一点呢～”  
“哇啊——又来？！”  
Rock闪躲着Terry，但没有成功；后者眼疾手快地把住他的臀抬将起来，湿热的鼻息与凌乱的金发洒在两腿之间，痒痒的令他想发笑。然后已经领教过的温凉触感从后方的褶皱传来，稍作润泽过后，舌尖以不容置疑的霸道抵着冰块送了进去。  
“啊啊啊——Terry你这个——变态！”青年猛地尖叫出来，寒冷的冰与火热的舌，双重的刺激令他下意识地踢蹬了几下双腿，精神有些恍惚起来。不同于竭力镇守的理智，他的身体却轻颤着，张翕着，期待着对方进一步的动作；融化的水逐渐充盈了并没有多少液体的黏膜，而完全不同于手指的柔韧绵软触感扫过肠壁，引得全身都酥软了下来。  
“还有力气骂人啊。”一番胡搅蛮缠的撩拨之后，忍了蛮久的男人慢慢地进入了正题。他的小狼崽脸上侵染出鲜艳的颜色，依然不太适应地绷紧了身体。将虎口卡在触感细腻的膝弯，他抬高了对方的腿，顺带在紧实的臀瓣上轻掐了一把，惹得满眼泪花的Rock狠狠的瞪了他一眼。

……绝对是故意的！绝对是！青年皱着眉头咬牙切齿，努力不让什么太奇怪的声音从嘴中流泻出来。然而这似乎越来越困难：每次又快又狠地将他推至接近临界，随后又放缓下来，慢慢地，一下下的挤开颤动着收紧的黏膜，深入到底，再缓缓抽出……这样的慢条斯理让他难耐地扭着腰，脸上写满了欲求不满。如此来回几轮，Rock真的觉得自己要晕过去了，可对方似乎一点饶过自己的意思也没有……  
“……不要了——啊——Terry，我不要了——Terry——啊——啊——”认命地看向那对因情欲而染上深邃的海蓝眼睛，青年觉得自己的意识逐渐和目光一起涣散着失去焦点。  
“干嘛不要，Rookie，你不欢迎我吗～”Terry笑着倾身，轻啄对方呻吟着的半开双唇。  
回应他的是颈上突然发力的手，青年急不可耐地几乎将自己的上半身拉离沙发，羞愤而渴求地又吻又咬他的嘴唇。绞紧他的身体没有丝毫松动，甚至逐渐带上了想要绞断他的力道，又因为柔软的本质而化作另类的刺激，这让他也不想再忍耐下去了。  
“你——啊——混账，上辈子——真的是狼么……”就算是咬紧了牙也阻止不了逃逸出喉间的声音，Rock在头脑彻底陷入混乱之前口齿不清地挣扎出了最后一个还算完整的句子。  
动作随着逐渐升温的喘息而逐渐急促，又因此催生出更急促的喘息，情话与呻吟在唇齿间交换着，一浪高过一浪的快感将两人席卷而去。

（后话：然后在下一次两人切磋时，某有为青年无视规则也不防守，不要命地将各种招式疯狂往某老男人脸上招呼，于是后者被迫鼻青脸肿地顶了两个礼拜纱布；而由于他对外将这解释成家暴，导致Pao Pao Cafe里请Mary喝咖啡的各种男性少了一半以上……）


End file.
